dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Judgement
Story Synopsis "The Vampires! I have to kill the Vampires!" Welcome to Castle Duckula, home to a dreadful dynasty of vicious vampire ducks - the Counts of Duckula! Although they can be killed just as easily by a local slayer, this breed of vampires can be brought back to life by simple spell which can be performed once a century when the moon is in the eighth house of Aquarius. The latest reincarnation, however, did not run according to plan... After all, should vampires be sweet, vegetarian and play the harmonica? Buffy the Vampire Slayer doesn't think so, as the Doctor tries to hold her back from slaying the Count, knowing that sometime soon, Judgement will need to be made... Plot to be added Continuity For Buffy, this adventure takes place during Season Three of Buffy The Vampire Slayer Production This adventure features a reappearance of the characters from Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, and the characters from Count Duckula and Judge Judy. Cast The Doctor: Aron Toman Astra: Coren Idle The Narrator: 'Barry Clayton' Count Duckula: 'David Jayson' Nanny: 'Brian Trueman' Igor: 'Jack May' Buffy Summers: 'Sarah Michelle Gellar' Rupert Giles: 'Anthony Stewart Head' Willow Rosenberg: 'Alyson Hannigan' Xander Harris: 'Nicholas Brendon' Cordelia Chase: 'Charisma Carpenter' Judge Judy: 'Herself' Faith: 'Eliza Dushku' Crew Sound Design: Aron Toman Music: Aron Toman Original Theme: Ron Grainer Arrangement: Howard Richardson Cover Art: Aron Toman Director/Producer: Aron Toman Production Notes Episode One Ok, here it is - the first crossover for the millenium - Judgement! We apologise for the delay in time between our crossovers (after all, it's been three months since Illusia) but between holidaying, Millennium celebrations and re-creating the website, we've been delayed and delayed. But, as you can see - it was worth it. In our opinion, this episode is one of the best so far, the quality of it stretching almost as far as FloorTen Audio's. For this, we'd like to pay tribute to the Audio Producer's forum at floorten.com who have helped us out so much in the production with this story (and it shows - just listen to Dimensions of the Doctors and compare it to this). Anyway, that's about all to be written about. Stay tuned for episode 2 where we find out what happens with Buffy and Duckula. And we promise - it won't take as long this time! Aron and Coren January 2000 Episode Two Ok, we promised we wouldn't be long with part 2, and, well, we must have lied ;-) Sorry it's taken us so long but due to schoolwork and other real life problems (yes, we still do have lives) we've been a little late. Still, one episode a season isn't too bad (nobody tell us that Big Finish send out entire stories per month - we all know they don't have lives :-D). Anyway, we hope you enjoy this episode. It's not as good as we hoped it might be, but it still stands up well to some previous crossovers. The most major problem was that the Buffy sound-clips were of a much lower quality to everything else, and I think it shows (compare the Buffy dressing room scene with some of the others, and you'll see what I mean). Anyway, despite all these problems, you'd best hear this episode, if only for the suprise cliffhanger at the end - one we won't even give away here, despite the spoiler warning above. Just be warned that rec.arts.drwho is in for a shock, and it won't be the last of this. I can't give away any more, you'll just have to watch - erm, listen. Have fun! Aron and Coren, April 2000 The Final Episode Well, we're really on fire now. A month after getting Judgement 2 your getting Judgement 3 (and Toil & Trouble, but that's, literally, another story). I can safely announce now that the surprise monster at the end of Judgement 2 was The Christmas Squid, made famous by members of the Doctor Who newsgroup rec.arts.drwho. For more info on the original squid, just ask on there (although expect to be flamed. It's not a popular topic). We hope you actually enjoy the Squid's appearance, because it may not be it's last (it depends how many death threats we receive). Anyway, there aren't very many interesting stories to tell, apart that this episode may seem slightly rushed as it was made very quickly simultaneously with Toil & Trouble (as mentioned before). Quality has been attempted to be kept as good as possible, but what with bad Buffy clips and weird things going on with equipment, well, we had to compromise a bit. One thing you may notice is the sudden demise of Judge Judy. Not that we have anything against the poor woman (well, not enough to have her eaten by a giant squid) but when collating the sounds, it was realised that in the original script she had about three lines all toll, so to save time, we killed her off early. Which turned out for the better as it had too many characters anyway. Too many characters in audio is something we've just discovered is a bad thing, so you can expect a smaller cast list in future. Well, that's about it. We hope you enjoy this crossover - and as they say on Duckula, "Goodnight out there - whatever you are!" Aron and Coren May 2000. Links Downloadable audio page @ Crossover Adventure Productions See also Judgement